The present invention relates to a bending fixture for offset plates provided with positioning holes, including a platform with bending bars pivoted to two opposite ends thereof and a plate hold-down device capable of being raised and lowered relative to the platform for holding down an offset plate.
There is a known positioning system for fitting plates on offset cylinder presses, comprising a bending fixture with positioning pins to position a plate provided with positioning holes. However, this system is preset to handle only one size plate, where the positioning pins are fixed in place.